


贪婪的神啊，招致祸患

by ArarakiWolf



Category: Dark Souls III
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 19:12:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArarakiWolf/pseuds/ArarakiWolf
Summary: *艾尔德里奇（葛温德林）凌辱沙利万，食人描写有，毁容程度过激操作有*艾尔德里奇与葛温德林两人一体





	贪婪的神啊，招致祸患

贪婪的神啊，招致祸患

 

艾尔德里奇吞噬神明的过程已经超过了一天一夜。沙利万坐在亚诺尔隆德石制台阶上，静候刚刚苏醒的薪王的佳音。艾尔德里奇从墓地里棺材里醒来的时候，尸骨、土地和木质棺材都烂在了一块，完全只是一滩发出恶臭的泥巴。他死的时候，吃人吃得太多，噎死在了浴室里，水溶解了他的肉体，血与泥巴黏在一起。在那些幽邃主教淅淅索索的讨论下，他们把艾尔德里奇的尸骨同那些溶解了的血水与肉块一起灌注到了棺材里。而百年的光阴使得艾尔德里奇的浆状尸骨腐蚀了棺材，于是当钟声响起，艾尔德里奇以毫无人形的姿态醒来了。没有眼睛、没有嘴、没有脸、没有四肢与肉体，他是一种纯粹的泥与肉块的混合物。  
属于教宗的野心让沙利万意图颠覆整个亚诺尔隆德。彼时葛温德林尚在，虽然这个女孩子一般的神明已经陨落得形同枯槁，仿佛一介一碰就倒的凡人，却仍然是挡在沙利万面前巨大的阻碍。沙利万可以使用他的小聪明控制普通的骑士，却操控不住亚诺尔隆德的核心部分。沙利万知晓艾尔德里奇喜爱食人，那么比人更加甜美、更加强大而魅惑的月亮之神，想必更加符合这位饕餮之薪王的胃口。在沙利万的眼里，艾尔德里奇不过是一块无用而傻气的泥巴，毕竟只剩下烂泥般身体的艾尔德里奇连与人交流都做不到。于是，他仅仅与艾尔德里奇首席的主教简单地交涉了几个回合，就把这滩黑泥巴送到了亚诺尔隆德光辉的大厅内，等待他饕餮般地撕裂旧日的月亮之神。  
艾尔德里奇的噬神过程从前天午后就开始了，期间总有骨头割裂的声音与少年尖锐的惨叫。沙利万光是听着那种声音，嘴角就不自觉地上扬。想必那位平常高高在上、不把任何人放在眼里的旧日神明，终于体会了一把被烂泥咀嚼、吞下、玷污的苦楚吧。参与暗月骑士团活动的时候，沙利万没少被葛温德林怀疑过他的计划。沙利万从来不屑于什么传火，什么守护亚诺尔隆德与葛温的荣光，他是个有野心的男人，在乎的只有自己的权利。亵渎神灵不在话下，俘虏平民轻而易举，蛊惑一众亚诺尔隆德骑士背叛葛温德林也是家常便饭。当沙利万成功将葛温德林囚禁于亚诺尔隆德的大厅，而外面的银骑士全部失去自由意志，沙利万清楚地知道，这是独属于他自己的胜利。  
沙利万戴着王冠，披着他最喜欢的丝绸质主教大衣，腰部和颈上皆是华美的金银装饰，在亚诺尔隆德的阶梯上，像聆听歌颂神明的交响乐一般，聆听着葛温德林凄惨的尖叫与他瘦弱骨头被碾碎的声音。那种凄厉的人类叫声持续到日落才结束，月亮刚升起来的时候，幽邃主教们突然转过身来，嘴里念叨着幽邃的咒语。沙利万才注意到，艾尔德里奇已经完成了他的吞噬。  
“沙利万。”熟悉的、沙哑的、似男又似女的声音猛地从沙利万背后响起，把教宗着实吓了一跳。那是葛温德林的声音。为什么，艾尔德里奇的吞噬难道失败了吗？但这长达两天的、长久又凄厉的尖叫与咒骂并不虚假，倘若葛温德林有一万条性命，早已都该被艾尔德里奇啃噬得一干二净。沙利万凝视着面前这个怪异的混合体，而一旁的幽邃主教们不为所动，好似已经习惯这种扭曲的景象。  
此时，葛温德林上半身立于一滩散发恶臭的黑泥上面。很明显地，艾尔德里奇没有吃干净。可能是因为他吃得过于囫囵吞枣，以至于葛温德林的上半部分没能消化完全；又或是，艾尔德里奇把葛温德林撕成粉碎，吞到肚子里，然而葛温德林凭借自身的意志与神的力量，从艾尔德里奇的身体中抢夺了一部分位置。无论哪种解释，面前的艾尔德里奇明显都不正常，他不再是被沙利万在背地里偷偷鄙夷的那滩又臭又蠢的泥巴了。  
“沙利万，吾的仆人，过来。”艾尔德里奇的上半身抬手，毫无波澜地命令道。  
沙利万往后退了两步。他熟悉这种语气，这是葛温德林高高在上的命令。艾尔德里奇的吞噬过程失败了，或许艾尔德里奇已经不复存在了吧？沙利万如此绝望地想着，在这个瞬间，他甚至想要回到冷冽谷集结他的火焰魔女与疯狂骑士来一同消灭面前的怪物。然而他周围的幽邃主教群不允许他这么做，那些主教们认为眼前的东西是自己的主人，仍然忠诚地为他呢喃着幽邃的咒语。  
在几百个幽邃主教群冒着红光的眼睛的注视下，沙利万不得不一步一步踏上亚诺尔隆德大厅前的阶梯，与这个巨大的怪物面对面地交谈。  
此时的“葛温德林”早已不可同日而语。过去，沙利万从来都是平视站着的葛温德林，他瘦弱的身体在教宗眼里仿佛一捏就碎，更别提由于初火渐熄而成日窝居在床的葛温德林了。然而现在，沙利万需要仰视，才能看见葛温德林的全貌。  
艾尔德里奇腐烂的泥巴几乎要碰到教宗裸露的脚踝。某一时刻，沙利万不小心踩到了一些又绵又软的东西——艾尔德里奇的腐肉。教宗想躲开这种恶心的感觉，却感到后方来自主教群的灼人视线。那些主教们永远臣服于艾尔德里奇，沙利万花了很大的力气，才让他们勉强信任伊鲁席尔势力。他不能让他旷日持久的努力因为今日对艾尔德里奇的反胃而付诸东流。  
“沙利万，抬起头来。”  
那位怪异的“葛温德林”拥有比平常更加细长、更加骨瘦嶙峋的手臂，他用过分纤细的手指抬起教宗的下颚，迫使沙利万直视着他额间掉漆成铜黄色的暗影太阳头冠。  
“吾为薪王艾尔德里奇。”那个“葛温德林”露出了可以称之为可怖程度的笑容。沙利万彻底理不清他的思路了，往日的葛温德林总是严肃而正经的，这份邪气与扭曲不可能来自这样一个孱弱的月亮之神。如果葛温德林的确有他的意识，作为一介高傲的神明，他一定不会甘于薪王艾尔德里奇的身份。毕竟，薪王终究是普通的人类，而神明永远是高于人类的存在。  
“长年的沉睡让吾忘却了言语，而此刻，陨落的神明让吾再度充满活力。”  
纤细的手指划过的沙利万的面庞，划过他漆黑的眼眸与金制的皇冠。一如既往的中性嗓音内掺杂了不和谐的空洞声响，昭示着“葛温德林”内部的腐坏。而那副高高在上的表情与藐视一切的神情，却无一不是葛温德林独属的神之傲慢。  
“吾在此时命令汝，”那声音又一次开口，而沙利万一动也不敢动，任凭“葛温德林”纤细的手指在他的眼睑上划来划去，任凭那尖锐的指甲在上面画着十字的图案。教宗的背后是千百人的主教群，倘若他胆敢在这时做出任何一个不当举动，他与幽邃教堂的联盟便不攻自破。  
“将你的肉体献祭于吾，作为吞噬神明这份苦差事的报酬。”  
——献祭？  
沙利万愣在原地。不可能。教宗不会任凭他人摆布，更不可能随便放弃自己的生命。  
“难道你想要违背伊鲁席尔与幽邃教堂的结盟吗？”  
背后千百只红色的眼睛死死地瞪着沙利万的后背。在踏入亚诺尔隆德第一步时，沙利万为了证明他对于艾尔德里奇的忠心耿耿，被迫让他的骑士驻扎在了伊鲁席尔。沙利万许久没有体会到这种腹背受敌而孤军奋战的感觉了，他一时之间不知所措。  
“但是，伟大的薪王艾尔德里奇啊，我不是已经将龙女普莉希拉的猎命镰刀赠予您，作为吞噬神明的报酬了么？”  
“呵，就凭这点小小的武器来满足我的胃口？”那位腐坏的薪王发出了几声冷彻骨髓的嘲笑，“雇佣吾，与吾的主教们结盟，可是很贵的噢？”  
那些主教缓缓地走上阶梯，环绕着沙利万，以防他任意一个可能伤害到薪王的举动。而沙利万只能僵持在原地，任凭那双吃人的手探入他的眼眶。艾尔德里奇用葛温德林灵巧的指尖刺入沙利万的左眼与右眼，那双小而凛冽的黑眼睛。沙利万感觉他快要看不见了，他的眼眶因为手指的刺激而不断流下生理性的泪水。他想要挣脱开“葛温德林”冰凉如尸体的手指，背后却被黑泥挡住了去路。他能感受到那些黑泥抚上他的后背，慢慢地侵蚀他树枝一般硬邦邦的脊梁骨。沙利万第一次感受到了彻骨的恐惧。薪王与神明结合体施加的压迫非同寻常，而沙利万就会像那些被撕碎的可怜人一样，被艾尔德里奇彻底地吞噬到肚子里吧。  
“放心，吾不会杀了你的。”像是明白沙利万心里所想，“葛温德林”诡异而温柔地笑着。因为艾尔德里奇指尖的动作，沙利万的视线被生理性泪水糊住了。迷迷糊糊间，他的眼前出现了活生生的葛温德林，露出又气愤又憎恨的神情；而他眼前却又出现一大滩烂泥，像是要吞噬一切那样虎视眈眈地盯着沙利万的肉体，仿佛已经将他扒光吃净得连肉渣子都不剩那样。  
当那手指通过眼眶彻底探入沙利万的头骨里时，无论沙利万内心有多少野心，他也情不自禁地发抖着想要后退。他几乎能听到艾尔德里奇的指尖里流下数滴烂泥，那些肮脏的东西在他的脑海里不断搅动，发出海浪一样地回响，这种感觉宛若暴风雨前压抑的空气一般，令教宗从生理上感到恶心。  
“你听到了吗？这是深海时代的声音。”艾尔德里奇用他的上半身狠狠地咬了一口沙利万左脸颊的肉。沙利万的左脸皮几乎都被扒下来了，钻心的痛楚使他不得不惊呼出声。但他完全逃不开艾尔德里奇的“拥抱”，幽邃的大主教用他下身的烂泥牢牢地黏住了沙利万的背部，又用他像带壳的蠕虫一样的尾巴紧紧地束缚住了教宗裸露的脚踝。  
教宗的披风下头什么也没穿，沙利万总是对自己的肉体引以为豪。野心爆棚的人总是有自信慢慢，而自信往往代表一定程度的自恋。而现在沙利万为他今天没穿任何下衣这件事感到后悔，因为艾尔德里奇烂泥一般的东西正在慢慢顺着沙利万的小腿往上一点点贴近、腐蚀他。  
“吾在长远的梦中看见火焰熄灭，而黑暗之潮涌起，深海吞噬了一切。”  
沙利万的下半身几乎全都要浸泡在艾尔德里奇的烂泥里头了。他毫无退路，无论面前怪异生物由葛温德林的灵魂主宰，或是由艾尔德里奇的灵魂主宰，沙利万都只有死路一条。艾尔德里奇饕餮至极，因此他的烂泥如同大量水蛭一般狠命地啃咬着沙利万干瘦腿部所剩无几的肉块；而葛温德林恨他入骨，嘴里的牙齿几乎要撕烂沙利万左边的脸皮，手指尖动作之猛烈仿佛要挖出沙利万的左眼与右眼。  
在某一时刻，这两个寄宿于烂泥怪物中的灵魂们在复仇与饕餮之间达成了微妙的平衡，葛温德林与艾尔德里奇同心同体。葛温德林的上半身猛地咬下了一整块面颊肌肉，又嫌恶地把那些肉块啐在了他身下的烂泥上面，而沙利万眼睁睁地看着他满是血与肉的面部有如掉入漩涡的树叶一般，迅速消失在了黑色的烂泥之海里。葛温德林似乎还想把沙利万弄瞎，把他两颗小黑眼珠也丢给烂泥当做蓝莓一般的饭后甜点，但艾尔德里奇执意把沙利万像一棵小树那样连根拔起，以便更方便地享用他。于是，那纤细的手指停下了动作，而沙利万因此有幸没有失去视力。他烂泥被啃得浑身都是血，左半边的皮肤几乎都被啃到见了树枝般的骨头。作为从绘画世界走出来的树人，沙利万实际上无须担心这种程度的伤害，树木优秀的再生能力让他在短时间的修正后再次长出枝叶；可是这种剥皮一般的痛苦却是真真切切的，沙利万疼得五官扭曲。他还是第一次体会到被人玩弄于股掌间的痛苦与屈辱。而当他的下摆被彻底掀开，露出如树枝一般干枯的下体，整个人如同被烂泥举高的婴儿那般，展现在千百幽邃主教群面前时，这种屈辱到达了顶峰。  
“你难道害羞了吗？吾亲爱的‘教宗’沙利万。”艾尔德里奇的烂泥抚摸上了他如柴一般的生殖器，那些烂泥在覆上如幼嫩树枝一样柔软的生殖器时，也开始缓慢的啃咬过程，沙利万感到又疼又痒，他挥动着双手想要挣脱，手腕却被葛温德林的细长的臂弯狠狠地捏住。“葛温德林”的目的并不是杀害他，而是让他生不如死，像一介玩偶一般在众人的面前被凌辱。  
“若是要展现你对幽邃教会的忠诚，那就亲吻吾的指尖。”  
沙利万的身体被折成四十五度。翘着的屁股被黑泥彻底的覆盖着，那些黑泥探入了沙利万的肠壁，借机啃咬那臀部与肠部柔嫩又结实的肌肉。而前面的黑泥也并没有停下啃噬生殖器的动作，反而像要羞辱他一般的上下滑动着，希望让沙利万在众主教面前发出淫荡的叫声。而沙利万朝下的上半身则被“葛温德林”不留情面地提起。“葛温德林”抓着他的头发，使他在上半身完全下垂的情况下艰难地抬头，再用他两根细长的手指完全插入教宗的嘴内，以至于教宗只能含糊地发出吚吚呜呜的声音。  
“含住吾的指尖，舔它；胆敢咬吾，吾就让你失去行走的能力。”葛温德林的上半身凑近了沙利万满是血腥的左脸，在他耳畔轻柔地威胁。“葛温德林”仍旧操着他柔弱得像孩子一样的嗓音，却做着狠厉如恶鬼般的事情。  
堂堂教宗被迫开始舔舐着“葛温德林”尸骨一般冰凉又细长的手指，在上面流下晶莹又黏腻的涎水。有些唾液也顺着沙利万的下颚滴落到他的大腿上，而他腿间的生殖器早就因为烂泥的精心啃咬而勃起得高高的了。而沙利万的后面，他难以描述那是一种什么样的感觉，或许是像被海水倒灌入肚那样的怪异感。无论教宗何等的想要挣扎，想要出言不逊地咒骂眼前两人一体的怪物，他都只能发出幼儿般呜咽的、屈辱的声音。  
“沙利万，吾早就看破你的野心。你总想要利用他人，无论是薪王艾尔德里奇，亦或是神子葛温德林。”艾尔德里奇幽幽地在他耳畔继续呢喃，“亚诺尔隆德是不可能让给你的，永远都不可能。”  
艾尔德里奇忽的抬头，提高了他的声调，向台阶下，那布满黑泥的王城大厅中所伫立的千百幽邃主教们宣告。  
“吾之主教们，歌颂吧，赞扬吧——”  
那团黑泥把沙利万翻了个身，使得他的正面面对着广大的幽邃主教群，让他高扬勃起的生殖器面对千百双幽幽的红眼睛。那些主教们万分虔诚，他们如艾尔德里奇一样贪婪，每个人都直勾勾地盯着沙利万狼狈着被凌辱的样子。  
那时候，“葛温德林”单手圈住教宗的两只手腕，将它们向上抬起，形成投降的姿势，另一只手扔塞住沙利万的嘴，使得教宗像他养出的狗那样滴落着唾液，那些晶莹的液体顺着教宗的干瘦身躯滑落，最终滴在了他腰部漂亮的金银首饰上。而艾尔德里奇的烂泥们不断地啃咬着、爱抚着沙利万的前部与后部，使得海浪般的快感一阵又一阵涌入沙利万的脊椎骨。沙利万除了披肩上还有半落不落的丝绸大衣，以及他腰部的漂亮金银，他身上一丝不挂。此时的教宗就像市场屠夫卖的新鲜嫩肉一样，被一滩烂泥与神明的怪物挂在了众人的视线前。更可恨的是，那滩怪物还如同屠夫一般吆喝着，让每一个主教都像审视美食原材料一样，饕餮地、贪婪地望着沙利万的肉体。那些主教们手持蜡烛，嘴里念叨着幽邃的咒语，而大厅黝黑的上空开始渐渐积起乌云，他们如同狂欢一样赞美着艾尔德里奇的神力，如即将享用圣餐的教徒一般歌颂着主的赐予。  
那些虎视眈眈的视线愈来愈疯狂，而快感的浪潮也愈来愈摧毁沙利万的意志力。当艾尔德里奇把一大块烂泥填满了沙利万的肠道时，往日野心勃勃而残虐成性的教宗便在千百幽邃主教的面前，像孩童第一次自慰时那样兴奋地高潮了。他干枯如树枝的生殖器像是发芽的树萶一般，肿胀着，喷出了又白又黄的东西。那些玩意有些滴在了沙利万的腿根与他丝绸的大衣上，留下星星点点的斑痕；有些则洒在了漆黑的烂泥中，被迅速地吞噬干净了。  
“为火之终结、黑暗时代的到来而饕餮！”  
这是沙利万在倒下被扔到亚诺尔隆德空无一人的大厅前，听到的来自“葛温德林”的最后一句话。那之后，他就被大量的幽邃主教们簇拥着，而那些主教们一路掠夺着他的肉体与他身上一切可以被剥夺的财物。  
等待到沙利万在伊鲁席尔的大教堂中彻底清醒过来的时候，他身上已经什么都没有了。他失去了他的贞洁、野心和计划，也失去了他的衣服与一切金银财宝，唯独剩下王冠与他残破不堪的身体。  
教宗沙利万关上了他教堂的大门，站在花窗玻璃下，用一张灰白的面具遮住他被“葛温德林”撕烂的脸与几乎快要失去视力的眼睛，他的后穴还隐约滴落着属于艾尔德里奇的腐肉与烂泥，手腕上黑红色的手印彰显着在“葛温德林”股掌间备受屈辱的数个小时。  
没有任何一位教宗的骑士知道那天晚上发生了什么。伊鲁席尔一如往常的宁静，连看守结界的鳄鱼都不曾吼叫。只有沙利万知道，他的计划彻底失败了。也只有幽邃主教们知道，那天晚上沙利万昏过去以后，沙利万的身体究竟让多少位光头的、或肥胖或干瘦的主教群享用了多少次。  
至此，教宗沙利万的传奇戛然而止。烂泥与神明组合成的暗影太阳成为沙利万头顶上永远挥之不去的阴云。从此以后，沙利万腹背受敌，成为了名为伊鲁席尔的牢笼中的干瘦之鸟，再也不能踏入亚诺尔隆德任何一步。

END。


End file.
